The Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BSR) provides essential services and technical support for all aspects of bioinformatics for CSHL Cancer Center members. The pervasive need for Bioinformatics in the genomic era for all aspects of biological research makes it an essential tool for cancer researchers. The goal of the BSR is to give Cancer Center members access to state-of-the-art bioinformatics expertise and support. This includes consulting with Cancer Center members to find the best available bioinformatics software for their particular projects as well as developing new tools and techniques for Cancer Center members whose projects push the boundaries of what is currently available. Over the next five years, next-generation sequencing technology stands to revolutionize the scientific questions that can be addressed. The large volumes of data created will also necessitate an increased need for both basic and advanced bioinformatics support. The BSR is actively planning for the computational infrastructure that will be required to support these large-scale genomics projects. A major goal for the BSR is the development of sophisticated software tools that will enable Cancer Center members to perform much of the routine analysis themselves, under the guidance of BSR staff. BSR members can then focus their consulting efforts on the higher-level analyses, which often require a customized approach for each project.